


Elizabeth

by Wolf_dog



Series: Elizabeth [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:25:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_dog/pseuds/Wolf_dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Merlin falls pregnant with Arthur's child, he runs. Arthur tries his hardest to find him, but will he be able to? </p><p>Sad start, but will have a happy ending! One-shot! MPreg.</p><p> </p><p>(//Edit 25.06.14   First part of the series is a prequel and it does not have to be read first or at all unless you want to//)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elizabeth

Merlin and Arthur had been together for a while, stealing moments and kisses, before they first had sex. It had only taken so long because Merlin had been worried that Arthur’s affections did not match his own, but he had been wrong. They still bickered and bossed each other around, Arthur still threw cups at his head, but in _their_ moments – the moments were it was just them and no one else – Arthur was rather sweet. He would hold Merlin as if he feared Merlin would try and run, kiss him like he was something to be cherished, and looked at Merlin as if Merlin was everything Arthur would ever need.

In the end, that was what had fuelled Merlin’s decision. Because, that one union, that one round of sweet sex - which Merlin had slept in Arthur’s bed afterwards and been held close - had caused something that neither of them would have thought was possible. Merlin got pregnant. At first, Merlin hadn’t noticed. He’d noticed that _something_ felt different, but not something like that.

It had taken Merlin _months_ to release that he was, and come up with the only explanation possible – his destiny was so thoroughly bound to Arthur’s that his magic had changed his insides somewhat so that it was possible for him to conceive. The only reason Merlin noticed was because he started to show. His normally skinny belly had slowly protruded outwards until he had a noticeable, smooth bump. And then the mood swings and morning sickness had started.

There was no way he could tell Arthur. Why should Arthur believe him? Merlin hadn’t even told him of his magic!

Merlin came to his decision a week after he had realised, safe and warm tucked in Arthur’s bed and pressed against Arthur’s sleeping body. He had to leave. Leave Camelot, leave Arthur, leave Gwen and Gaius and the knights and his job and _everything_. He couldn’t risk staying and anyone finding out. And, the absolute worst and hardest part, he couldn’t tell anyone where he was going or why. It was the only way to keep Arthur from coming to look for him – because he surely would – and keep them him, his baby and Arthur safe.

Merlin waited until the midnight bells chimed softly, tears streaking down his face, before slowly wiggling his way out of Arthur’s embrace. Arthur grumbled, and then made a questioning sound, murmuring softly, “Merlin?”

Merlin pressed kisses to Arthur’s face for what he believed to be the last time. Arthur would marry eventually, find a beautiful queen, have heirs, and rule this kingdom when Uther died. Merlin could not be part of that. “I’m sorry,” Merlin whispered into the darkness, a tremble to his voice, and stroked Arthur’s hair with a shaking hand until the prince fell back into sleep, a little frown on his face.

Slipping his armband off – the one his mother had made for him, the one he _always_ wore and Arthur was sure to recognise – Merlin brought it to his lips, closing his eyes as he muttered a spell. An enchantment, to protect the wearer from all ills and to disguise them from magical beasts and ward off evil spells. Pressing a kiss to the well-worn leather, Merlin clasped it around Arthur’s wrist and then slipped from the bed and went to gather his things from both here and his own bedchambers.

Merlin stole a horse and flung a saddle on it, tying his bag onto it, and then riding out of Camelot. He did not stop riding – or crying – until the sun was up and Camelot was far, far behind him. Merlin knew things were going to be rough, but he would just have to endure.

As tempted as it was, he knew he couldn’t go to his mother’s. Not yet. That would be the first place Arthur would look.

*.*.*.

For months, Merlin hid from patrols in both Mercia and Camelot, getting steadily further through his pregnancy and getting larger. Twice, he nearly ran into Arthur out on a patrol. He looked exhausted, and angry.

Merlin told himself over and over that Arthur would get over him eventually, that he’d get better, but he couldn’t even convince himself.

Most nights, he curled around himself and wallowed in grief, arms curled protectively around his stomach and lost himself to his memories, missing Arthur’s warmth and the sense of safety he provided. It was unlikely that he would ever get that back. No more sweet kisses, no more tender glances or ‘accidental’ brushes in public, no more being told that he was loved, no more hard work, no more banter, no more _Arthur_. It was a big loss. Merlin would never have thought that he would miss being bossed around so much.

*.*.*.

When he was almost at nine months, Merlin tottered his way into Ealdor and into his mother’s cottage. She welcomed him, shocked but happy, and let him curl up into his too-hard pillow on his too-hard bed and told him everything would be alright.

It wouldn’t, he tried to protest, but every time she merely shushed him and told him that it would all work out.

She coddled him through the remainder of his pregnancy, and never mentioned Arthur except for once, when he was giving birth.

 _“Do it for your baby, Merlin,” she’d urged, “Do it for yourself. Do it for_ Arthur. _”_

That had been what encouraged him to give that last, final push and bring Elizabeth into the world. Sweet little baby girl, with Merlin’s high cheekbones and build – but not his ears – but Arthur’s skin tone, hair colour and eyes. Oh, those gorgeous warm blue eyes that reminded Merlin of Arthur every time he looked at their child.

*.*.*.

Time passed, and every day little Ellie, as Merlin liked to call her, reminded Merlin of Arthur, and it brought an ache to his heart. She had his magic, and Arthur’s sense of justice and loyalty. She was the sweetest and most beautiful girl that Merlin had ever seen. He loved her, so much, and wished Arthur could be here to see this.

But, he couldn’t, he would remind himself firmly every time he catch himself thinking such a thing.

Arthur could never know of Elizabeth’s existence.

Merlin never spoke of Ellie’s father to her, and she never asked. She was content to play in the trees and the mud with Merlin, to practise her magic safely, and sweetly con Merlin into giving her a second helping of dinner, or of another sweet.

*.*.*.

Years passed, and Ellie’s third birthday came and went with no sign of Arthur, and Merlin began to relax. He worked as a farmer in Ealdor while at the same time mothered his little girl.

But, he should have known that Arthur would never fully give up on him.

*.*.*.

One day, when Merlin was out in the trees, playing hide-and-seek with Ellie, it was Ellie’s turn to hide and when Merlin went searching for her, he found Arthur instead.

Just Arthur. No horse, no guards, nothing. Just a bag slung over his broad shoulders and a weary and desperate expression.

They both stilled as they caught sight of the other. Merlin’s heart was pounding with love and with fear. What if Arthur found Ellie? What if he found about her magic? Of Merlin’s magic?

So, Merlin did the only logical thing; he ran. Turning on his heel, he ran, whistling a high-pitched whistle to signal to Ellie to meet him back at Hunith’s house.

It only took a moment before he heard the heavy thud of Arthur dropping his bag, and then his heavy footfalls gaining on Arthur with a kind of speed that can only come from desperation.

Within seconds, Merlin was tackled to the ground, and he grunted, expecting the pain of skidding along, but there was none. No, Arthur’s arms had wrapped around him and flipped them over so that Arthur’s back was the one getting the damage.

They lay there, panting, before Merlin began struggling to get away.

“No,” Arthur bit out, his voice rougher and lower than Merlin remembered, “I’m not letting you go.”

“Let me go, Arthur!” Merlin demanded, forcing his voice not to break, to not start crying and give in. This was better for them both.

Arthur’s grip tightened, and Merlin made a small noise, before he froze as he caught sight of Ellie high in the treetops, staring down at them fearfully.

Panting, he stared back up at his daughter, and shook his head in warning as her eyes flashed gold, but it was too late, and Merlin managed to lunge to the side just in time, dragging Arthur with him, as a shower of nuts burst down from the trees onto the space they had occupied only moments before.

“I told you, no!” Merlin growled out, his words for Ellie, but Arthur froze under him, grip loosening and Merlin broke his grasp and stood, backing away shakily.

“Why did you come?” Merlin asked, extremely aware of his daughter’s presence, watching and listening, as he watched Arthur struggle back onto his feet and stare at Merlin.

Merlin was shocked to see the heart-broken expression on Arthur’s face, and his own heart broke as well.

“You left,” Arthur managed, eyebrows drawing together in a hurt expression. “You didn’t even leave me a note. No warning, you were just gone. I searched _everywhere_ for you, Merlin. Why did you leave?”

 “I-,” Merlin’s throat closed, and he slumped onto the ground, burying his head in his hands and whispered, voice shaking, “Because of _her_.”

“Daddy?” Ellie’s voice was confused, and slightly scared, and Merlin lifted his head to catch Arthur’s confusion as his head snapped upwards, then he gave Ellie a small smile.

“It’s okay sweetie, come down,” he told her quietly.

She scrambled down the tree and slipped into his lap, regarding Arthur warily. Merlin watched as Arthur’s expression grew closed and he internally winced.

“You have a _child_?” Arthur spat angrily, taking a pace back. “And you couldn’t just _tell me?_ How long have you lied to me, Merlin? How much of what you said to me was actually true? How long have you had a child, how long before that that you had a girlfriend?”

Merlin shook his head sadly, tears starting to form in his eyes, unable to look at Arthur properly. “I never slept with another, Arthur. You’re my only,” Merlin said softly, then looked up to stare into Arthur’s sad eyes with his own as he swore, “I _swear_ it, Arthur.”

But, Arthur just shook his head. “How can I believe you? She’s _obviously_ your child! And…” Arthur trailed off, staring at Elizabeth, and Merlin lowered his gaze.

Arthur had seen Ellie’s eyes and her golden ringlets that were the _exact_ same shade of blonde that Arthur’s own hair was.

“No,” Arthur whispered, and staggered a step back again, “That’s not possible…”

Merlin winced, and turned Ellie towards himself, cuddling her close. “I’m sorry,” Merlin murmured.

“No!” Arthur’s words were louder this time. “Why didn’t you tell me? How old is she? How many years have I missed? Three? More? How is this even possible? Merlin!”

Merlin looked up in shock at Arthur’s demands. He was expecting rejection, anger, revulsion. Not… this. “She just turned three a few weeks ago,” Merlin said, eyebrows drawing together in confusion.

Ellie squirmed around in his grasp and leant towards Arthur. “Are you my other daddy?” She asked sweetly, innocently.

“Ellie!” Merlin reprimanded, and she looked up at him with her big blue eyes, and Merlin sighed.

Arthur took a few cautious steps forward and crouched down, eyes locked on their daughter, but drifted up to meet Merlin’s gaze as he nodded.

“Ellie, go back home. Grandma will take care of you until we get back. Daddy and … daddy… need to have a talk, alright, sweetie?” Merlin said softly, nudging his – no, _their_ – daughter off of his lap.

Ellie nodded, then looked at Arthur for a moment before darting forward and wrapping her little arms around Arthur’s waist and burying her head in his chest and whispered, “I love you, daddy,” before pulling back and grinning before starting to skip off.

Arthur’s gaze followed her warmly, but Merlin called out a stern, “Elizabeth!”

Her shoulders hunched for a moment, before she turned and hid her hands behind her back and questioned innocently, “Yes, daddy?”

Merlin held out a hand with a raised eyebrow while Arthur watched in confusion as Elizabeth kept up her innocent look before sighed and grumbling, running over and pressing the over-stuffed coin pouch into his hand and kissing his cheek.

“Good girl,” Merlin chuckled. “Off you go, now.”

Handing the pouch back to Arthur as Elizabeth skipped off, Merlin warned him fondly, “You might want to keep a tight hold of all of your things while you’re here. She likes to pinch shiny things.”

Arthur was gazing at him openly, and slowly took the pouch back and placed it back on his belt loop, and then grasped Merlin’s wrist and pulled him into a tight hug. “I missed you,” Arthur whispered, burying his head into Merlin’s neck.

Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur and held him tight.

Later, they would talk about everything. Merlin’s magic, Elizabeth, Camelot, Uther, Gwen, where they would go, but that was later. Neither of them were naïve to think that everything would be perfect, but it would be good, and they could work everything out eventually. They could be happy. And so could Elizabeth.


End file.
